


What Could Possibly Go wrong?

by miraeth



Category: Pan (2015), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Movie Spoilers, only a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 02:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4986757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraeth/pseuds/miraeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We'll always be friends, right?"<br/>"Of course! What could possibly go wrong?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Could Possibly Go wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Just watched Pan with a friend, it's amazing. And the lines between Hook and Peter at the end sparked my muse for this little drabble of the conversation between them before they parted ways permanently.

Peter looks up at the man he once considered his ally... his friend. He can't help but recall the first time they'd met, they didn't quite get along back then, but it didn't take long for a friendship to spark up.

Grown up or kid, it didn't matter. There was an understanding between the two of them, a silent promise for a beginning of something new.

He recalls that very day when they fought against Black Beard. When he finally saw his mum. When, once Peter was able, took in all the other kids from the orphanage and brought them to Neverland.

He remembers, up in the clouds, high in the blue-pink sky, he said, "We'll always be friends, right?" His voice was unsure, trying his best not to be too hopeful of an answer that he might not like to hear. But when Hook gave his roguish smile and confidently agreed, Peter wholeheartedly trusted him.

Now though… now he wishes he hadn’t.

As the young boy inches closer towards Hook, his eyes moisten, his vision blurs, but Peter forces himself not to cry. Not now, not in front of him.

And so he glares at the man. With gritted teeth, he spits out, “You lied.” His voice shakes, filled with anger and hurt. Oh so much hurt. His blue eyes are trained at him, pained yet… hopeful. Even now, even after all that had happened, Peter still hopes they could fix this. Somehow, someway, they could still be friends.

But Hook’s brows furrow and he purses his lips, briefly looking away before turning his eyes back down at the young boy before him. “Yeah well, I do that sometimes.” He hisses back.

Peter can’t see anything at this point, and though he dared himself not to, he can feel his cheeks wet in a warm fury. His eyes sting and he’s chewing his lower lip to the point of tasting the iron but all he can register in his mind is that Hook is walking away. Back to his ship, _their_ ship, to sail off to who knows where to do who knows what. But not before hearing him mutter, “Just wait till you grow up. Ya won’t be as different as me.”

“I’ll never grow up!” Peter instantly declares, fists tightening on either of his sides. Hook halts in his steps with his back still turned against him. “I’ll never grow up. Not when it means I'll become a filthy _liar_ like you!”

The boy raises an arm to messily wipe the tears from his face before lifting his gaze back up. “You’re a coward, a cheat… but you were my friend, and even if you said a million lies, I trusted you.”

Hook’s shoulders tense at Peter’s words, but manages to utter aloud, “Your mistake, kid.” And he waits, waits till he hears the leaves underneath them bristle as a sign that Peter had flown away. Only then does he turn around, turns to look up at the young boy gliding across the bright blue, endless sky, and he whispers quietly, “I’m sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'll make a chapter 2 to explain what happened prior to this (which'll most definitely exceed this word count) and maybe a whole story. Though that's if the muse comes again.


End file.
